Tires molded from rubber, organic fiber material and a steel member are known. Recently, the use of resin for tires is being demanded from the perspectives of reducing weight and ease of recycling. Resin material encompasses thermoplastic resins and thermoset resins, as well as encompassing resins that undergo cross linking under heat or an electron beam and resins that harden due to thermal rearrangement.
As an example employing such a resin, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 05-116504 proposes forming a tire frame member wherein a bead core is covered by a thermoplastic elastomer (TPE).